The Shadow Of The Forest
by horsegal-98
Summary: It was harrys fault Cho got murdered by Voldemort.Harry goes through a depression and becomes a narcotic junkie.Dumbledore adopts Harry, and Harry finds out thetruth for once and for all...
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the shadow of the forest  
  
  
  
Chapter One-Stuck with the dreadful Dursley's  
  
N/B-Harry Potter and/or any of the related characters are not mine, but are property of J.K Rowling.  
  
Harry laid his head back down against the pillow. Life was not treating him very kindly. He had finally turned sixteen, only a few minutes beforehand, and like most other nights in the summer holidays, he had stayed up doing his homework for there was nothing better to do in this muggle world. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Cho was dead. Cho was dead. Voldemort had murdered Cho, beautiful Cho, smart, sweet, innocent Cho, and it had been his fault. No one blamed him of course, at least, not to his face, but he was sure that internally they were screaming at him,screaming at how he could do that to a beautiful young woman in her prime. Cho had been the light of his life, although he had never told her the way he felt about her, in fact, she was seeing Fred Weasly, not him at all, but he had let Voldemort get too close, had run away to resurrect his dead mother instead of saving her, failed, and watched her be executed by Voldemort, burnt alive, had to watch the flames engulf her and destroy her body, had to smell the charred flesh, wept at the ashes. He was sent home to try and in Dumbledore's words, recover. But nothing could stop his guilt, crawling through his head like maggots. Sleep must come. Either sleep or death, it made no difference to Harry, and the sooner the better. He rolled over and stood up. Where the sleeping pills. Cupboard on the landing. Go out of room, turn lights on. Get sleeping pills from cupboard. He flinched as the landing light turned on. "Voldemort," He called temptingly. "Voldemort, I know its you. Come out, come out wherever you are," "Harry?" Exclaimed his aunt Petunia. "Snap out of it, boy!" Yelled uncle Vernon. Harry flinched again. "Nothing. Nothing on this whole bloody wreck. Its totally buggered," Together Petunia and Vernon wrestled him back into bed. "Give him another dose of the tranquillisers" Yelled Vernon. Petunia rushed out of the room and came back in holding a hypodermic needle. She emptied its contents into Harry's arm. Vernon pulled out his cell phone, which he always used in times like these so it was less likely to be traced back to him, and dialled Dumbledore's number. "Vernon?" Said Dumbledore, sounding groggy. "How may I help you?" "Look.my wife and I just cant control this boy.he's lost his mind.only just got him away from the sleeping tablets.I think he's had an overdose." Dumbledore said a word that few people had ever heard him say, and said, "Alright, I'll be right over. Give me five minutes." Dumbledore apparated into the room in half that time. He looked grimly on at the unconscious figure lying on the bed. "He's got to snap out of it, or it will be the end of his life," said Dumbledore. "How bad was the thing that happened?" Asked Vernon. "If you asked me, I think he's just faking it to get attention."  
  
Dumbledore let out a string of words directed at Vernon. "He has experienced things in his sixteen years that some most people don't experience in a lifetime!!!" "Take him, then," Hissed Vernon, and Petunia nodded assent. "We don't want him." "Fine". Dumbledore magicked some wizard adoption papers in. "Just sign here and here and here," He said, pointing.  
  
Vernon studied it for a moment, then grunted, "So you'll be his father substitute? We'll never have to be responsible for him again?" "No, this absolves all your ties to Harry,"Dumbledore replied. Vernon squinted again, rummaged around in his pocket for a pen, which wasn't there as he was wearing a nightshirt, until Dumbledore offered him a quill which he stared at for a moment then shook his head and signed. "Do.do you want his things?" Vernon asked abruptly. "Yes, please. I'll have a car.a taxi, I believe, yes.waiting outside.I'll take those.thankyou."  
  
Dumbledore groaned and lifted up Harry's unconscious form. Vernon followed him out to the car, carrying Harry's not unpacked suitcase and groaning slightly as he heaved into the car trunk. "There you are," He said "Good evening," Said Dumbledore, although by now it was around two o clock in the morning. Dumbledore gingerly placed Harry in the back seat, climbed in the passenger seat, and told the driver to take him to London. It was his plan to hire a room at the leaky cauldron for a few days for Harry while Dumbledore changed his home around a bit.to make it the ideal place for raising a boy like Harry. Dumbledore turned around, looked at the sleeping Harry, Harry, his new "son" and laughed at his paternalistic thoughts while the driver looked on in amazement. 


	2. harry's Shock

Harry's Shock **hot of the press**  
  
  
  
**dedicated to the makers of the humble, beautiful Porsche, Karl and hi darthie!!**  
  
  
  
"Huh.where am I?" Harry sat bolt upright in bed. This wasn't his dormitory. This wasn't even his room at the Dursley's. He glanced around, and instantly he knew that this was a wizard or witch's house, by the Quidditch posters around the bedroom and the moving photographs. The blue wallpaper was cracked and peeling, the bedspread had wands and stars on it. Whose house was this? Harry wondered. He glanced down. The pyjamas he was wearing were not his pyjamas either. He swung his legs put of the bed and stood up. He stretched, and walked over to the window and drew back the curtains. He sucked his breath in. The view was magnificent, overlooking snowy mountains and lakes with cool, clear blue water and white sandy beaches. A herd of unicorns grazed, undisturbed beneath Harry's window. Harry withdrew his head, opened the door and peered outside. There was a landing with four doors on the left and four on the right, his door being the second door on the right hand side. In the middle there was a flight of stairs going downstairs, another flight going up.  
  
He ventured outside his door and his feet sank into lush cream coloured carpet. He walked a little further, and opened the next door, the first on the right. He opened it to find a small bathroom. He took this opportunity to empty his bladder, wash his hands and survey himself in the mirror. His hand flew up to his face. His hair was neatly cut short, his face clean shaven. Harry wiped his hands off on a towel, and left the room.  
  
He decided to go downstairs. "Hello" he called "Is anyone here?" He reached the bottom of the stairs, and found himself in a dining room. In the adjoining kitchen he could hear a man singing. "Gimme gimme gimme the honky-tonk blues!" "Excuse me, sir."Harry started, then the man turned around. "Dumbledore?" Exclaimed Harry. "Harry!! You're awake!" Dumbledore did something he would have not usually done, and threw his arms around Harry. "Professor, I don't know where I am, but." "Harry, Harry, don't fret, my dear boy. You're at my home, and you will be for a while yet, because.well, because after your overdose, I adopted you!" "Overdose? You did what? Does this mean I don't have to live with the Dursley's anymore? What happened to Sirius? Does this mean-" "Patience, patience my boy. All in good time, what, what."Dumbledore paused. "Don't you remember anything?" He asked. "I remember.the end of school.then.sorry, nothing. How did I get here? Did I have an accident?" Dumbledore paused, thinking quickly. If the boy couldn't remember about young Cho Chang, he would not tell him. He had seen how he had reacted after Cho was . The overdose must have affected his memory. But he would tell as close to the truth as possible. "Harry.I don't know how to tell you this. Voldemort attacked you last year, on the train back home.this time you weren't so lucky.and a student.a student was killed by Voldemort." "A student? Which student?" gasped Harry. "You wouldn't know her, she was older than you.anyway, Harry, you were in shock after this.and you weren't quite yourself, you see. One night at the Dursley's, you raided their cupboard.and overdosed on sleeping pills." "I.what?" Harry hung his head low. "No.not me." "You were in a coma, Harry, your aunt and uncle didn't know what to do. I offered to take responsibility for you. I adopted you, Harry. That was four months ago now." "I've been in a coma for four months?" "Yes, Harry, it was nearly the end of you. You were in Saint Mungo's for a month or so, but eventually you were allowed back here.you were in a coma, but very much alive, you see, they needed your bed.you can go back to school next week, if you feel up to it." "yes.Hermione?Ron?Ginny?" "All fine but very worried."Dumbledore realized he had to make sure Cho's death was kept quiet. "Harry, here have some toast.nothing to much now I'm afraid, as you've just woke up.don't want to bulk you up too much, do we?"  
  
Harry sat, chewing his toast. He knew better than to press Dumbledore for the name of the girl. As long as it wasn't. Harry fell of his chair, clutching his scar and writhing. Cho!He remembered! It was his lovely Cho whom Voldemort had butchered. He stood up. "Professor.I remember..it was Cho.tell me, Im wrong, please." Dumbledore frowned. "Yes, you re right, im sorry Harry.But she wouldn't want you to throw your life away." "Throw my life away?"Harry scorned. "No, I don't intend to through my life away. I am going to avenge voldemort. I won't stop until my hands are covered with his blood. Then I will make him PAY!!!!!" 


End file.
